Happy Birthday for Gakupo
by ashzlen
Summary: ―Gakupo mendapat banyak surat ucapan ulang tahun dari teman-temannya. Apa saja yang ditulis ditiap surat itu?/ONESHOOT!/Mind to R&R? HAPPY BIRTHDAY 7th Gakupo!


_**Special Birthday Fanfic for Gakupo Kamui**_

 _ **31 July 2015**_

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR's GAKUPO"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

31 Juli 2015. Ulang tahun Gakupo. Gakupo menatap kotak suratnya yang berwarna ungu dengan hiasan terong didepan dorm Vocaloid Internet co. Surat dengan kertas berwarna-warni berdesak-desakkan didalam sana. Gakupo membuka kotak suratnya dan mengambil semua surat yang ada disana. Tanpa ia sadari, 1 surat jatuh dari tangannya. Ia tidak menyadari itu dan tetap melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya didalam dorm bercat krem.

Dikamarnya, ia membuka satu per satu surat itu. Pokoknya MeJiKuHiBiNiU deh. Ia membuka surat pertama yang berwarna hijau toska. Sudah ketebak, pasti Miku.

* * *

 _Untuk : Om Gakupo  
Dari : Miku yang oenyoeh_

 _Dear Om Gakupo yang kiyut-kiyut, selamat ulang tahun ya Om. Semoga lagunya makin laris tapi jangan ngelebihin larisnya lagu gue dan kebun terongnya panen besar. Oh iya, satu lagi, semoga Luka-nee jadi cinta ya, sama elo._

 _Tertanda,  
Miku Negi oenyoeh-oenyoeh_

* * *

Gakupo hanya tertawa lalu membuka surat selanjutnya yang berwarna merah.

* * *

 _Untuk : Gakkun  
Dari : Meiko yang imoetz_

 _Oi Gakupo, selamat ulang tahun ya. Inget, jangan ngeembat cewek-cewek cantik yang ada diVocaloid! Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, gimana kalo elo beliin gue sake sekardus? Gue tunggu ya._

 _Tertanda,  
Sake Meiko uhaaaa~~_

* * *

Gakupo sweatdrop. _Harusnya itu yang ngasih hadiah itu dia kan, bukan gue?_ Gakupo berbatin. Gakupo mengambil selembaran yang selanjutnya. Kertas berwarna oranye dan kuning yang campuran warnanya abstrak-abstrak gak karuan dengan tempelan stiker jeruk dan pisang dimana-mana.

* * *

 _Untuk : Om Gakupo banci  
Dari : Kagamine Rin dan Len yang masih suci_

 _Halo Om Gakupo. Selamat ulang tahun ya! Kita seneng, lho! Akhirnya Om Gakupo ulang tahun juga. Kita seneng banget karena katanya Kaito-nii Om Gakupo minta main 'AYO RATAKAN DENGAN ROADROLLER' bareng kita berdua sebagai hadiah ulang tahun! Nanti kita main, ya?_

 _Tertanda,  
Kagamine Twins yang gak bakal mau main lagi sama Om Gakupo si Banci Taman Lawang kecuali main AYO RATAKAN DENGAN ROADROLLER bareng-bareng_

* * *

Gakupo menatap surat dari sikembar setan dengan horor. Sopan banget, ya, sepasang kembaran yang santun ini? Sumpah ini surat nyelekit banget. Tapi Gakupo tahu kalo sebenernya sikembar ini sangat manis.

"KAITO SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

Gakupo pun mengambil surat berwarna biru tua yang sudah pasti dari si BaKaito itu.

* * *

 _Untuk : Seme Seme Terong Gakupo-kyunn~  
Dari : Kaito ketjeh and kuul laik en ais kreim_ _ **[1]**_

 _Hai, Terong! Eh, elo ultah? Masih idup aja.. Kapan matinya? Gue bosen tiap hari liatnya lo lagi lo lagi. Tengok sini ada rambut ungu, tengok situ ada rambut ungu. Siapa coba yang gak bosen? Beli es krim, ketemu es krim rasa anggur yang mengingatkan gue keelo. Bete banget, kan? Bosen gak sih, hidup jadi kayak guee? Bay de wey, gue udah menyiapkan hadiah buat lo. Si kembar setan nyimpen dendam kegue gara-gara gue gak sengaja nyobek gambaran pisang dan jeruk mereka 1 mm. Dia bakal meratakan gue dan gue menyeret elo masuk kedalam permainan 'AYO RATAKAN DENGAN ROADROLLER' mereka. Hahaha, tahun ini hadiah dari gue bakal jadi hadiah yang paling berkesan buat lo, kan?_

 _Tertanda,  
Abang KAITO OTIAK ITOKA KATOI TOIKA dan TOKAI_

* * *

"BERKESAN DARIMANA BEGO?" Gakupo membanting kertas biru tua itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Tangannya sakit karena terlalu keras mengayunkan kertas itu. Alhasil, kertas yang dilempar Gakupo hanya terbang-terbang letoy dengan bahagia. Kertas itu mendarat kembali didepan Gakupo. Gakupo melihat sesuatu dibelakang kertas itu.

* * *

 _Nb : Betewe, hepi besdey ya, Gakupo! Semoga lo makin jaya. Gue juga berdoa semoga VanaN' Ice makin berjaya mengalahkan Miku si nenek sihir :)_

* * *

Gakupo terdiam. Dia bingung. Dia terharu sih. Cuman dia bingung aja sama si Kaito yang begonya melebihi rata-rata.. Akhirnya Gakupo tersenyum dan mencoba berfikir positif.

"Kaito pasti sayang kok, sama gue.."

Gakupo pun membaca banyak surat-surat yang datang dari teman-temannya. Ia tertawa, menangis terharu, kadang senyum-senyum, kadang cekikikkan gak jelas dan sampe horor sendiri saat baca surat dari Mayu dan Tei.

Sudah semua ia baca. Hanya saja, Gakupo tidak menemukan surat dari Luka dan Gumi. Kedua cewek yang sering dijodohkan dengannya. Walaupun dia yakin, pendukung GakuLuka pasti lebih banyak. Gakupo kecewa karena tidak adanya kedua surat itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin mereka emang gak berniat kasih Gakupo surat.. Tapi entah kenapa, Gakupo sangat mengharapkan surat dari Luka.

Gakupo keluar rumahnya dan menuju aula pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dia menginjak sebuah surat berwarna hijau. Dia memungutnya dan membacanya.

* * *

 _Untuk : Gakupo Terong Banci Seme Sumpah Gue benci banget sama dia  
Dari : Kayaknya dari Gumi, deh_

 _Hai. Selamat ulang tahun. Gue nyesel kenapa harus nerima tantangan kayak gini karena rasanya gak bebas. Tapi ya udahlah, 'dia' maksanya gitu biar katanya surprise. Ah, ya, untuk ulang tahun lo, gimana kalo lo traktir gue makan gratis? Gue tunggu traktirannya_

 _Tertanda,  
Gumi WORTEL Ribbitz Ribbitz oenyoeh imoetz imoetz_

* * *

Gakupo melihat sesuatu dikertas yang paling bawah. Sebuah stiker wortel yang menutupi nyaris seluruh sisa kertas yang gak ada tulisannya. Gakupo mengernyit. Maksud kertas ini apa? Terus kenapa ada stiker wortel dibawahnya? Gumi emang alay, tapi nicknamenya harusnya bukan gini. Nickname Gumi itu 'WORTEL Ribbitz Ribbitz oenyoeh imoetz imoetz'. Emang sih, cuma beda kata Gumi doang didepannya. Tapi tetep aja BEDA.

Gakupo merasa aneh dengan stiker wortel itu. Gakupo pun membuka stiker itu dan tulisan dengan spidol pink membuat matanya membulat dan pipinya memanas. Gakupo tersenyum sangat senang dan berlari menuju aula pestanya untuk bertemu dengan Gumi, ah maksudnya―

.

.

.

.

" _Gakkun, ini Luka. Aku menerima tantangan dari Gumi untuk bertukar warna kertas surat. Maaf, aku gak membencimu kok._

 _Sukiyo, Gakupo."_

* * *

 ** _Hahahaha, ini fic spesial buatan Mikan buat Om Gakupo yang kemaren ulang tahun! OwO_**

 ** _Mind to Review or Favorite?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Birthday, Om Gakkun!_**


End file.
